


[Vid]: Mother Jungle

by eruthros



Category: Frontera Verde | Green Frontier (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, auditory triggers, holocaust and/or nazi imagery, the heart of the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: It is the heart of the jungle that makes roots that spread below the ground.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid]: Mother Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



**Audio:**  
Bird, cicada, frog, and background rainforest noises are from [BBC Sound Effects](https://sound-effects.bbcrewind.co.uk/), because they index their sounds by location and habitat. Bird species include amazon kingfisher, russet-backed oropendola, yellow-rumped cacique, screaming piha, plumbeous pigeon, as well as some mixed flocks. 

Sound effects including heartbeat, breathing, chainsaw, volcano, fire, and rain are from Motion Array.

 **Video:**  
Most footage is from Frontera Verde, but the fern overlay and passiflora overlay are both stock time lapse footage.

Thanks to bironic's prompt "Could a person pull off a vid from the point of view of the jungle?" which got me thinking about whether it was possible given the limited footage from the show!

Download: [165 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vywcs6egzytcqm0/frontera_verde_-_mother_jungle_by_eruthros.mp4/file) or [ 90 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3jix7ef3z0w1g1f/frontera_verde_-_mother_jungle_by_eruthros_%2528smaller%2529.mp4/file)


End file.
